


After the banquet

by SomePerson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After banquet fun, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Yuuri, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePerson/pseuds/SomePerson
Summary: The door to their hotel room slams shut behind them. They're both to preoccupied to notice the small picture hanging by the door shudder from the force.They're still to preoccupied to notice when it falls and the glass shatters due to the force of a body being slammed back against that door.The room is suddenly filled with a quiet moan. Not as loud as Yuuri would like but one that makes him grind down hard on the hips he's firmly pressed up against.There's another moan this time slightly louder a little more needier. Yuuri stops kissing the man in front of him to pull back slightly and look into those ocean blue eyes that still take his breath away.





	After the banquet

The door to their hotel room slams shut behind them. They're both to preoccupied to notice the small picture hanging by the door shudder from the force. 

They're still to preoccupied to notice when it falls and the glass shatters due to the force of a body being slammed back against that door. 

The room is suddenly filled with a quiet moan. Not as loud as Yuuri would like but one that makes him grind down hard on the hips he's firmly pressed up against. 

There's another moan this time slightly louder a little more needier. Yuuri stops kissing the man in front of him to pull back slightly and look into those ocean blue eyes that still take his breath away.

He moves the silver hair gently away with his index finger, tucking it behind his lovers ear. He caresses his ear slowly as he does this. Let's his hand follow along down the other mans jaw. Until he's moving down his throat and to the back of his neck.

He can't help but stare at the man in front of him. The man he's still pressed up against. It still seems surreal that he gets to do this. Gets to be this close to someone he used to think was so out of reach to him.

"Yuuri" he hears. It's a low whisper but he hears it, being so close to the mouth that it just escaped from. His lips are hovering just over the other mans. Just shy of brushing them. He can feel fast hot breath ghost over them with every exhale the other makes.

"Victor" is all he replies as he pulls the man back against him, using the hand still round the back of his neck. He moves that hand into soft silver strands and curls his fist grabbing a fist full of hair. 

He gently tugs to deepen the kiss. He's met with a low moan which seems to come from the back of Victors throat. He deepens the kiss revelling in every little noise he pulls from his lover. 

He would love nothing better then to press himself up against this man all day. Feel every curve and hard muscle of his body against his, but he's getting impatient and needs to move this along.

Yuuri pulls away from the kiss again. Capturing the other mans bottom lip between his teeth as he does. His body follows as he takes a step back away from Victor.

He removes his navy blue suit jacket slowly never moving his eyes away from the blue ones in front of him. He lets its fall to the floor before he's reaching forward to do the same with Victors grey one.

They're both still wearing their suits from the banquet. But Yuuri has been waiting most of the night to change that. Has pictured unbuttoning that crisp white shirt to slowly reveal the pale toned chest and stomach underneath. 

He feels a surge of desire curl in the pit of his stomach as he imagines running his hands and mouth down the column of his throat and over his collar bones. He imagines moving down just a little to tease around the pink nipples he knows will make the other man cry out.

Victors just watching him waiting for him to make a move. So he does. As slowly as he can he removes the grey waist coat flinging it to the side. He doesn't look to see where it lands he has no interest in anything other then the small white buttons he starting to undo.

When he gets to where the shirt meets grey trousers he tugs untucking the bottom half that he hasn't been able to get to yet. He makes quick work of the last few before he's rewarded with the sight before him. Yuuri doesn't bother removing the shirt completely yet, he's to impatient to touch what he's just uncovered.

So he leaves it. Leaves it there hanging open in favour of running his hands down Victors chest. He starts at the top, just above the hollow of his throat, and slowly glides down. Down between the middle of his nipples. He bypasses those for now he'll get to those soon. He keeps moving lower towards his navel. He watches as the muscles in the Russian mans stomach contract at the light touch.

Yuuri doesn't stop. He move down further until his hand hits fabric. He hears a small shudder in Victor breath as he exhales. There's a small jerk of his hips as he anticipates Yuuris next move. He runs his fingers along the taller mans belt before he looks back up into those blue eyes. 

What he finds makes his breath catch. Yuuri can just make out the blue of Victors eyes. His pupils blown with desire. Cheeks flushed with a light dusting of pink. But what his eyes are drawn to are his pink lips slightly swollen with the force of Yuuri's kisses. He can't help but to bring his hand up and slowly run his thumb along his plump lower lip.

Victors lips part slightly. He hasn't once taken his eyes away from the Japanese man in front of him. It makes Yuuri feel heady, slightly powerful having this effect on his lover. He feels more then sees the tip of Victors tounge slip between his lips and touch the tip of his thumb. Brown eyes flit down to catch the action as he pushes down slightly against the feeling.

He feels Victor gently flick his tongue taking Yuuri's thumb a little further in. Yuuri pushes his thumb in more, the top half resting on top of the other mans tongue. Lips close around his knuckle and his thumb is sucked into hot wet heat. 

There's another moan from Victor, he feels it vibrate around his thumb. He pulls his hand back so the top of his thumb is resting back on that soft bottom lip. Victor moves his head forward and sucks, hard, taking it back in. Yuuri can't help the moan that comes up his throat. It's just too warm and too hot and it makes him think of that mouth wrapped around something else.

He can't help but repeat the action pushing in and pulling out again and again. He can't decide where to look, so his eyes flicker between Victors half lidded eyes that are still watching him and that mouth that is capable of such sinful things.

It's too much. Yuuri is achingly hard already. He pulls his thumb out, dragging it over Victors bottom lip and down his chin leaving a wet trail as he goes. He needs to kiss those lips. So he does grabbing Victors chin and crashing their lips together.

It's all hot breaths and tongue. Yuuri's hand is still resting on Victor's belt so he slides it up until he feels a pert nipple under his fingers. He circles them around the little bud before taking it between his index finger and thumb and pinching just slightly. Victor pulls away from the kiss with a gasp. That doesn't deter Yuuri though. He moves his kisses down the pale skin of the other man's jaw and down his neck. He can't help but suck on the junction between his neck and his shoulders leaving his mark there.

Victor is breathing heavy now. He can feel his chest heaving under the hand that's still giving attention to his nipple. But Yuuri wants more. He wants to completely wreck the other man. So his lips keep moving. Following the path his hand made earlier. This time though when he reaches the middle of the Russians chest he doesn't go straight down, he wants too, wants to so badly but he also wants to tease and take this bit slow. Wants to watch his lover come undone bit by bit

So he glides his mouth across to Victor's other nipple kissing and sucking along the way. When he reaches the neglected bud, he flicks out his tounge before he sucks it into his mouth. Victor moans as his back arches off the door from the sensation. 

Encouraged by the mans actions he takes it between his teeth and tugs not too hard but hard enough to elicit a whimper from the silver haired man.

"Yuuri....please"

Yuuri knows what Victor wants but he wants to make him wait just a bit longer. So he ignores his plea and swirls his tounge around his now pert nub as he pinches and tugs at the other one.

Only when he thinks Victor has had enough does he remove his hand from his chest and slide it back down towards the place he knows Victor is desperate for him. 

He runs his fingers across the leather belt before he finally moves to the metal buckle and starts to unclasp it. He feels as Victor pushes his hips forward. 

Yuuri removes his mouth from the nipple that he's been giving his attention to with one final suck. He's been trying to ignore the little moans and quiet whimpers his fiancé has been making. He knows if he pays too much attention to them this will be over sooner then he wants.

He's had to share Victor all night. Had to deal with people wanting the Russians attention for the last few hours. Yes they may have been friends and fellow skaters, but Yuuri has had a few glasses of champagne, no where near as much as the previous year, and he can't help the possessive streak that has steadily taken over him through out the evening.

Of course they've been intimate before this. But Yuuri has always taken the other mans lead. This is still new to him, his inexperience holding him back from completely letting himself go. But tonight he wants to completely unravel the man. Take him apart piece by piece and then put him back together. He wants to know that he's the only one that gets to see the normally composed man wrecked because of Yuuri and Yuuri only.

He looks back up to that beautiful face, his posters never once doing it any justice. He's please to see that Victor looks half way there already.

He moves in for another kiss, not as hard as the last but no less filthy. Yuuri kisses him deep and slow moving his hand to unfasten the button of the other mans grey suit pants. He moves his palm lightly down over the front of the grey material feeling just how strained the fabric is there.

Victor lets out a frustrated groan into the kiss at the lack of friction. So Yuuri finally takes pity on him and rubs his palm down harder. Victor grinds his hips against the young mans palm grateful for the pressure he's been denied so far. 

Victor pulls away from the kiss, breathing hard, and rests his forehead against the Japanese mans.

"Yuuri...stop teasing"

"What do you want Victor"

He moans again as Yuuri keeps palming him over his suit pants. His hands moving to grip the younger mans biceps.

"I want you Yuuri, I want you to touch me"

Yuuri nods, foreheads still pressed together. He moves his hands round to give Victor's ass a quick squeeze before he's dropping to his knees in front of his fiancé. 

He looks up through thick black lashes as he feels a hand run through his hair. Still watching Victor he hooks his fingers into the waistband of the others pants and tugs taking the black underwear with them until they pool at his feet.

Victor is already hard from all the other mans teasing, so Yuuri wraps his hand around the base and looks back up through his eyelashes.

"Don't take your eyes of me Victor"

Before Victor can take another breath Yuuri surges forward. This time he doesn't tease he wants Victor in his mouth, wants to taste him, but mostly he wants to bring him to the edge. See how far he can push the older man. He wants to ruin him for anyone else ever again, the way Victors ruin him.

Starting at the base he licks a stripe up the underside of Victor's length. When he reaches the tip he swirls his tounge around the top. He hears a loud moan from above, followed by a bang. Slightly startled Yuuri looks up, he relaxes instantly when he realises it was just Victor throwing his head back against the hotel door from the pleasure he's receiving.

They hold eye contact as Yuuri wraps his lips around the tip and sucks. Victor can't help but close his eyes from the sudden pleasure of the wet heat. He's been teased beyond his limits by Yuuri already tonight. 

Yuuri hums in disapproval before he pulls back to look at Victor simultaneously moving his free hand to grip the top of one of his fiancée toned thighs.

"Vitya....I said watch me"

Victor opens his eyes to look at the man on his knees in front of him. The Russian swears he could come undone from the sight alone. Yuuris hair that normally sit just above his eyes is slicked back from the earlier banquet. He's disposed of his glasses for the night leaving an unobscured view of those big brown eyes. Eyes which are currently looking up at him half lidded and his pupils blown wide with lust.

"God Yuuri...what are you trying to do to me"

Yuuri doesn't answer. Still looking up he leans forward to take half of Victor in his mouth. He sucks hard as he pulls back slowly. He hears a curse as he swirls his tongue around the head again. The Japanese man does this once, twice, three times before he starts to pick up the pace and set a steady rhythm. He keeps his hand at the base of Victors length and starts to move it in time with his mouth. 

The man above him is letting out a steady stream of moans now. Each one spurring Yuuri on to take him deeper into his mouth. He probably should move them away from the door. Anyone who walks past can no doubt hear them. But part of him wants that. Wants them to hear how Victor Nikiforov can be taken apart just by Yuuris mouth.

He feels the hand in his hair tighten. Yuuri moans at the sensation. He knows he's going to have to stop soon if he want this to go further. He can feel the tension in Victors thighs. He knows he's holding back trying desperately not to thrust his hips forward. He gives Victor one more suck before he's pulling off. 

He stands up to look at the other man. He's panting now, breathing hard. His silver hair is sticking slightly to his forehead where there's a slight sheen of sweat. Victor moves without warning and slams his lips against Yuuri's.

He kisses hard and fast. He feels Victor pushing him, steering him towards the bed. He lets him lead them there. He helps divest the already half naked man of his clothes, slipping his open shirt off his broad shoulders. He feels the back of his knees hit the side of the bed, before he's being pushed back to land on the soft sheets with a small bounce.

Victor is standing over him, naked and hard and Yuuri feels his throat go dry at the sight. He lets his eyes drink in the sight above him, from his disheveled hair, heaving chest and the light flush that has started to move down his neck and over his collar bones, and he takes pleasure in the fact that it was him that has made his fiancé look like this. 

"I think" Victor murmurs as he bends down to run his hands up Yuuri's thighs, "that you are a little over dressed, da"

The young man bites down on his bottom lip as he watches the other man glide his hands to the top of his thighs and over the bulge that's straining against the front of his pants. Yuuri can't help the low groan he lets out.

He feels hands move to undo his navy suit pants and watches as Victor slips his finger tips into the waste band and pulls. Yuuri lifts his hips, making it easier for the other man to remove them. 

He realises that he hasn't even removed his shoes, he quickly kicks them off and hears them clatter to the floor. Now that his shoes are no longer in the way Victor can remove his pants obstacle free removing Yuuris socks with them.

The Russian throws the offending items, over his shoulder. Yuuri is sprawled out, leaning up on his elbows in just his shirt, tie and black boxers. Victor waste no time and moves for Yuuri shirt, too impatient after the onslaught of teasing from the younger man.

He moves his hands down the line of buttons on Yuuri's white shirt, placing a hand on either side. Pale fingers slip into the gap between them and he yanks. Hard. Buttons scatter and pop off in a number of directions. There's a small, insignificant part of Yuuri's brain that takes note of the ruined shirt, but that thought is quickly dominated by just how hot the action is.

Yuuri feels the mattress dip as Victor places a knee on the bed. The action is quickly followed by the other knee, he doesn't stop until both knees are either side of Yuuri's waist and Victor is seated against the other mans lap. His hands quickly move to grab the Russians hips as he feels him grind down against his neglected erection. 

His fingers dig into the flesh either side of those bare hips. He keeps Victor pressed down in place as he ruts his hips up getting lost to the pleasure. He can feel how hot Victor is even though Yuuri still has the thin layer of material between them. 

He feels himself being pulled up into a sitting position, when Victor yanks at the tie still round Yuuri's neck. They're both breathing hard now, letting out little sighs and groans everytime they grind their hips against each other.

Victor goes in for another kiss which Yuuri gladly accepts, opening his mouth as he feels his tongue trace against his top lip trying to gain entry. The kiss is deep and passionate, tongues completely exploring each others mouths. 

They're still moving against each other. Both moaning into each other's mouth as Victor moves his hand to Yuuri's shoulders and tugs roughly trying to remove the piece of fabric. Yuuri quickly obliges and shrugs off the shirt throwing it somewhere off the bed.

He's shoved back down against the mattress, Victor quickly taking the lead. Normally he's happy to go along with whatever plans his fiancé has for them. He's much more experienced then Yuuri is, knows exactly how to give them the most pleasure and he's normally happy to relinquish that over. 

But tonight he want to be the one giving pleasure. He wants to watch Victor come undone underneath him. The stimulations getting just a little to much and if he doesn't act now he's going to submit to Victor's ministrations.

Yuuri moves quick. Hands still on the other mans hips as he flips them, Victor's head hitting the pillow at the top of the bed.

He sees a slight look of shock on Victor's face before it's quickly replaced with a small smirk.

"What are you going to do with me now Yuuri"

His accent is a little thicker, a bit more harsher from arousal and it sends a shiver up Yuuri's spine. He processes the other mans words for a heartbeat before he's leaning forward, pushing their bodies flush together. Victor feels his skin prickle with goosebumps as Yuuri's breath ghost over his ear

"I'm going to ruin you Victor"

He sits back up and catches sight of Victor's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows audibly. Yuuri's pleased to see that the smirks that was there not five seconds earlier has been replaced with a look that's half surprise half carnal desire.

"Do you trust me"

Yuuri asks because as much as he's feeling confident right now, there's that little bit of self doubt that's plaguing the back of his mind. Victor takes a second to process Yuuri's words. He's watching the man above him, blue eyes flitting back and forth between Yuuri's brown ones.

"Of course luchik, more then anything"

That's all Yuuri needs for the doubt to fade and be replaced with the new found confidence he began the night with. 

He reaches for the tie still around his neck. Apart from his boxers, which are going to have to come off pretty soon, his tie is the only other article of clothing Yuuri still has on. 

He pulls at it and then undoes the knot. Victor is watching him, his eyes fixed, enraptured by the confidence and boldness his fiancé normally saves for when he's on the ice.

Yuuri runs his hands up Victor's sides. Up over his ribs. He doesn't stop when he reaches his shoulders. He keeps going applying pressure to the underside of Victors arms and pushes them up until he's pinning them down above the other man silver hair.

Yuuri starts to wrap the tie, that's still in his hand, around Victors wrist. He ties them together finishing it with a knot, making sure it's not to tight. He sits up to look at his handy work

He gazes down at the man splayed beneath him, submissive and completely at his mercy. Yuuri knows he hasn't planned ahead of this because now he has the other man where he wants him, he's a little unsure of where to start.

He knows what they are going to need next though. Yuuri can't proceed any further without it. He climbs off of the Russian, off of the bed and makes his way to Victor's suitcase which holds the contents he's looking for. He rummages for a short while until he finds what he needs.

He hands grab around the bottle of lube, his other picking up one of the foil packets and turns to face his lover. Yuuri feels his brain short out at the sight. Victor is still watching him. Eyes heavy lidded and following his every move. His gaze hot and heavy feels like it sets yuuri's blood alight with the intensity. 

He has to take a second, try and clear the haze that's beginning to cloud his mind. If he thinks too much about what he's about to do. Thinks to much about the man that's layed out on the bed, gloriously bare, looking at him like he wants to devour him. He's afraid he may lose his nerve.

So he move back towards the bed. Suductivly swinging his hips as he does. When he reaches the bedside table he places his newly acquired items down ready for when he needs them. 

Moving to face the bed he slips his thumbs in the elastic on either side of his hips, and finally he removes the last of his clothing. It's a relief to finally be free of the resricting fabric. He's been hard for too long already and neglected his erection for far too long.

He climbs back onto the bed swinging his leg to straddle the other mans hips again. This time when he's seated in the other mans lap there's no barrier between them now. They're skin on skin. Yuuri can feel Victor's heat and he can't help but slowly grind his hips.

Victor moans as Yuuri moves his hips slowly back and forth. His length nestled between Yuuri's cheeks. It's warm and the pressure the young man is applying accompanied with Yuuri's confidence is intoxicating.

"God Yuuri" Victor moans.

Yuuri pushes his hips down once more, before he's leaning to grab the contents off the side table. He places the condom down next to him on the bed. He will make use of that in a minute, he doesnt need that right now. 

He clicks the cap on the bottle open, and looks up to watch Victor as he squirts the liquid on to his index and middle finger. Slowly rubbing the lube over his fingers he watches the other mans reaction as he leans forward to bring his hand round between his cheeks.

He slowly circles the sensitive area spreading the liquid that's on his fingers, before he gently pushes the tip of his index finger in. Yuuri lets out a shuddering breath. His hand thats resting on Victor's chest for balance clenches into a fist from the sensation.

He pulls out and pushes back in, deeper this time. It causes a whine to escape from his throat. He repeats the action until it's not enough and he pushes the second finger in with the first.

"Wow Yuuri...Do you know how hot you look right now....I want to touch you so bad"

"Ah....not yet Victor....I want you to watch me"

He pushes both fingers in until he reaches his knuckles and starts to scissor stretching himself open. When he feels he's done a sufficient enough job he slips a third in, at the same time he leans forward to to give Victor some semblance of a kiss. It's sloppy and Yuuri can't help but moan into it. 

Victor moves his tied wrist down from above his head and lays them on the back of Yuuri's head. He grabs a fistful of soft black hair deepening the kiss further. Yuuri increases the pace of his fingers, pushing in and out in time with Victor's tongue.

Yuuri pulls away from the kiss unhooking Victor's arms and placing them back over his head. He wants Victor inside him now. He pulls his fingers out missing the friction already but he knows in a moment he will have something so much better.

As much as he likes having Victor at his mercy like this, sprawled out underneath him. He wishes that it was his long, slender fingers that had taken their time and worked him open. Yuuri is too impatient and his fingers can't get to the places Victor's can, the places that make his eyes roll back and his toes curl.

He sits up and reaches for the foil packet. His hands shake slightly from arousal but he manages to get it open. Taking Victor back in hand he rolls the condom down his length. He reaches for the plastic bottle, squirts a fair amount into his hand and coats Victor's straining erection with it. He strokes him slowly making sure he's completely coated. 

Victor has obviously reached his limit too. He just wants to be inside his fiancé. Impatience getting the better of him as he growls, "Yuuri"

With Victor still in his hand he lifts himself up slightly, lining his entrance up with Victor. He feels slight resistance before he's slowly sinking down. He takes Victor in bit by bit. Slowly lifting back up everytime he takes him that little bit deeper. 

Victor's hands are clenched around the pillow above his head. He's fighting the urge not to thrust up fully into Yuuri, letting him go at his own pace so he doesn't hurt him. Finally Victor bottoms out as they both let out a moan. 

Yuuri holds still, taking deep breaths adjusting to the feeling of Victor fully inside him. There's a slight sting but it's quickly getting replaced by pleasure.

Yuuri lifts himself up slowly until it's just the tip left. He moans as he slowly sinks back down. He places both hands on Victor's chest as he grinds down taking him deeper.

"Fuck....you feel so good" Victor groans out as he grinds up into Yuuri.

Yuuri repeats the action. Slowly moving up to the tip and slowly sinking back down, grinding deep everytime Victor bottoms out. On the fifth time Yuuri moves up slowly, Victor slams his hips up. 

Yuuri cries out as he hits that spot that has Yuuri seeing stars. He follows Victor's hips down before he's pushing up and slamming back down again with a loud moan.

Yuuri continues the pace Victor started, lifting up and slamming down. The room is filled with the sound of their moans gradually getting louder. Until it's not enough for the Japanese man. So shifting his position slightly he leans back and places both hands on either one of Victor's toned thighs.

In this position he can get a bit more leverage. Work himself faster, and with the new angle he can feel Victor hitting him in just the right way.

Victor curses in Russian. He is completely helpless to Yuuri right now. Not just the fast pace his fiancé has set but Yuuri himself. He never thought he could look anymore beautiful then when he was dancing on the ice. He was wrong. Right now Yuuri was enthralling. The whole world could be burning and Victor wouldn't notice.

All the Russian man can do is lay there moaning, completely at the other mans mercy. Watching as Yuuri completely takes him apart.

Victor grabs on to the head board above his head, needing something to anchor himself down right now. He's never seen Yuuri like this in bed. He knew how sexy the man could be. He had seen it come out in his Eros routine more then once. Not to mention last years banquet. Victor wasn't the only one who hadn't been able to look away that night.

Except Victor still couldn't look away, not when Yuuri was always surprising him. Like he was doing right now. All Victor could do was hold on tight to the headboard, knuckles turning white with how hard his grip was and wrist still tied together.

Yuuri moans Victor's name and throws his head back completely lost to the pleasure. He had a brief moment when he scolded himself for not trying this position sooner, but the thought was quickly forgotten after a particularly well place thrust.

"Oh God...yes Victor" Yuuri moaned.

Victor wants so bad to thrust up, but the way Yuuri is leaning back on his thighs has him pinned down unable to get the leverage he needs.

He needs his hands. He wants so badly to run his hands over Yuuri's beautiful body that is now glistening with a light sheen of sweat from the exertion of riding Victor. He wants to grab ahold of Yuuri's hips and pull him down harder, deeper, faster.

"Yuuri....oh fuck...untie my wrists" Victor manages to grit out. He can feel the familiar tight coiling in his stomach, and knows he's not going to last much longer with the way Yuuri looks right now.

"Mmmm...not...not yet Vitya"

"I'm not...ahhh....going to last....oh shit Yuuri....much longer."

"Me...either"

Yuuri slows down and leans forward. He rotates his hips a few times before reaching for the tie around Victor's wrists. He pulls at the knot freeing the other mans arms.

As soon as Victor's arms are free he moves to grab Yuuri's hips. They both moan as he pulls him down and grinds up into Yuuri. Victor sits up, running his hands up the young man's body, pulling him into a searing kiss. 

Yuuri moans into the kiss as he makes small circular motions in Victor's lap, keeping him deep enough to keep nudging at that small bundle of nerves. The Russian grabs a fist full of black hair as he bucks up into Yuuri, who can't help but break the kiss and throw his head back with a high pitch moan.

Victor really wants to throw the other man down and fuck him into the mattress until Yuuri is screaming his name. But he's too mesmerised by the way the mans writhing on top of him pulling them both slowly over the edge.

So when he feels hands move to his chest and feels Yuuri pushing him back towards the bed, all he can do is go with it. He doesn't relinquish his hold on the other mans hair, pulling him down with him into another deep kiss.

Holding him in place against his lips, hand still gripped tight into soft black hair. Victor starts to slam up into Yuuri. Yuuri helpless to the punishing pace can do nothing but moan. He's not even sure what he's moaning anymore. All he knows is it's loud and something between English and Japanese, with Victor's name thrown in sporadically.

"Victor....yes....ahhhhh....h-hai...hai....hai"

Yuuri manages to sit himself up right leaning his hands on Victor's chest for support. The man under him hasn't let up his pace and Yuuri starts to meet him with every thrust.

Victor feels blunt nails dig into his chest, but he can't bring himself to care. Yuuri is practically bouncing on him and he's trying hard to hold back from tumbling over the edge. Watching his fiancé moan incoherently, trying to get Victor's name past his lips. He knows in that moment that he's lost to Yuuri. He will never love anyone the way he loves this beautiful man on top of him now.

"Ah...Vic....vic..tor...I'm...mmmnnn....I'm"

"I know Yuuri...me too.."

Victor moves one hand where they've settled on Yuuri's hips to grasp his neglected member. He strokes him in time with the brutal pace they've set. Yuuri cries out as he arches his back"

"Oh god...Victor...don't...please don't stop"

"Christ Yuuri...I love the way you moan my name"

Yuuri was so close now. He moves one hand to his hip and places his hand on top of Victor's where he intertwines their fingers together.

It doesn't take long before Yuuri is practically wailing Victor's name as he cums hot and hard over the Russians chest. Victor doesn't stop as Yuuri clenches down around him. He rides Yuuri through the rest of his orgasm before he thrusts up hard and deep one last time before he's cumming himself. It's intense and Victor swears his vision whites out.

Yuuri collapses on top of the other man compleatly spent and panting. He feels Victor tighten his grip around him as the final waves of his orgasm pulse through him. Victor groans out Yuuri's name as he finally comes down from his high.

They both lay there exhausted but content. Yuuri still on top of Victor. He doesn't want to move, he doesn't think he actually can. He legs feel like jelly and Victor is softly stroking up and down the Japanese man spine.

"Yuuri"

"Mmm" Yuuri hums but he manages to lift his head slightly to look at the other man.

Victor moves his hand up to brush a strand of black hair that is no longer slicked back by gel. He moves his hand to the back of Yuuri's head and pulls him in for a soft kiss.

Yuuri pulls back to look into intense blue eyes.

"I love you Yuuri Katsuki" Victor says smiling at his fiancé.

"I love you too, Victor Nikiforov" he say smiling back up at the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I've never actually written smut before this is my first attempt to see how it goes down :D


End file.
